


蠕动的咽喉

by markspuppy



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chinese Language, Everyone's just passing through, F/M, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, mac has a vagina, mac just a psychopath
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mac Garcia是在十五岁破的处。  
那完全是个意外。  
一个月前他开始在酒吧里干活，扫地擦桌子，大厅从来就没有坐满的时候，这工作实际上有些清闲到无聊，在夏季抽干人活力的温度里也没什么可介意的。  
他去柜台边给自己倒酒的时候差点撞到了转身的女人，瞥过那张不算漂亮或丑陋的脸，Mac想起她的名字：黛西。  
棕色的眼睛盯着他，游荡在他露出背心外汗湿的手臂上，就算去年没有，那今年也已经三十岁的女人目光毫无遮掩。  
放下杯子，他面无表情的望了回去，在被无声评估时感受不到任何喜悦之情。  
黛西挑高一侧的眉毛，用一种沾满脂粉味的造作抚摸悬在乳沟上的项链。“我都没注意到，Mac……你已经是个大男孩了。”  
他学着她的样子挑眉，嘴角是一个暧昧的笑。“不需要你注意到。”  
黛西挪近了些，轻巧将手掌放在他的胳膊上，抹开的汗先是有点凉，然后才开始发热。“我们认识很多年了，我也不想多说废话，你的确很可爱，和我玩玩怎么样？”  
Mac克制住触摸下的颤抖，通常他不喜欢被碰，但这是另一回事。  
那种早晚会发生的东西，像牲畜一样性交。他没有考虑太多道德问题，这里的人不需要那些。就是今天了，Mac不在乎自己操的第一个人摸起来是光滑还是粗糙，鉴于他对那些同龄的吵闹小婊子们不感兴趣，况且干燥的气候把所有人变得一样也只是早晚问题。  
他指了指挂在酒柜上的钟表。“我半个小时后可以走人。”  
点了点头，黛西转了回去，推开她的酒杯，转而摊开手边的报纸。  
接下来他没讲注意力过多放在女人身上，他不想表现得像条期待零食的小狗。  
脱下围裙甩在柜台上，他跟在黛西身后走向她的车子。  
发动汽车前她弯腰去捡滚进座椅下的东西，Mac侧头可以看见被向下拉扯的牛仔裤，还有露出来的蕾丝内裤花边，就和上方那块褐色的皮肤同样廉价。  
黛西将他载到她家，进门后他坐在唯一看起来柔软的床上，让手臂向后支起身体，下意识点了点脚尖。女人解开后脑勺上蓬乱的马尾辫，脱下外套径直走向浴室。  
“等我一会。”  
Mac向来耐心不好，绝对是遗传。但以黛西花在他身上的时间来说，这很公平。他张望四周，意识到这屋子和他家有多么不同，显然，女人的存在感很诡异地肆无忌惮，而她实际上也并不是单身。  
Mac家经常会有来来往往的人，大多是男人，嚼着烟草，臭气熏天，把他家每寸地方都当成自己的地盘，在上面落下肥硕汗湿的屁股。不过没人可以真正遗留下任何生活痕迹，他家里从来没有Mac以及他爸不允许出现的东西。  
不知道是因为侵入了另一个男人的地盘，还是因为他自己的野蛮霸道而感到不适，Mac说不上来。  
桌子边有袋拆开的软糖，他越过玻璃杯拿了过来，抽出其中一条放进嘴里慢慢咀嚼，然后用舌头舔着黏在牙齿上的糖屑。  
直到浴室的水声停了下来，他已经在吃第三根。黛西毫不花哨地围着浴巾，喷出强烈的人造香气走到他面前。  
她拿掉他嘴唇上耷拉的半截糖条，将他推进床铺里。湿漉的长发鞭子般拍打在Mac脸上，几乎是下一秒他就翻过身和黛西轮换了位置。  
躺在他下边的人吃吃发笑，乳房从散开的领口处颤动着，他无法让目光离开布丁上深红色的樱桃，于是他伏下身，像婴儿那样舔舐着，在变硬的肉块上略微尝到皮肤的咸味。  
黛西发出愚蠢的呻吟，几根手指搁在他腰带上，被他立刻拍开。  
“怎么了，男孩？”她加大音量刺耳地叫着。“你能找到正确的地方吗？”  
Mac的嘴贴在左乳边的胎记上，抬起眼珠瞧向她。“教我。不要试图脱我的裤子。”  
单手撬开皮带扣，他用另一只手的拇指揉着黛西阴毛和腿根的交界处。血从脊柱顺流而下，早使他的阴茎僵在内裤里被箍得发痛。  
黛西的指尖握住了布料下的东西，他几乎不能克制变粗的喘息。被掌控一切的感觉不好，尽管他还是让她这样去做。  
这婊子可以勾引十五岁的孩子上床，你还能指望什么？不需要多余的挑逗，黛西把他的鸡巴放在合适的地方，而那里已经湿成一滩烂泥，甚至当他被按进去时都没出现太大阻力。  
Mac迟钝了几秒，不管他承不承认，他的头脑中是连环追尾的不知所措。至少身体已经被本能接管，重重顶到底撞在黛西的盆骨上，一些液体弄湿了他兜在裤子里的阴囊。黛西的腿勾住了他尚且不够结实粗壮的腰，热汗又溢了出来，晃动的女人身体和摇摆的乳房像一团绵火将Mac包围，烧光他周围的氧气。  
枯枝般的手指爬在他的肩头扒下了衬衫，柔软的脂肪缠绕住他。黛西比他巨大，在他不断撞击内核时发出古怪的笑和惊叫，绕在他脑袋上的手臂像要将他碾碎窒息。  
整张脸被压在摊开的乳房和硬邦邦的胸骨上不算是舒适体验，Mac像发脾气的动物那样咬住一块该死的皮肤，死死拽紧手下攥成了团的床单。  
操一个阴道甚至不如手淫那样痛快，但鸡巴之外的所有感官负荷能都让他迅速攀上高潮。他鼓胀的睾丸抽动着，在黛西的呻吟里等待最后的冲击。他没戴避孕套，迅速考虑着是否该将发烫的肉块拔出来，然而里面的感觉太好了，他不想让最美妙的时刻留下遗憾。  
他听见黛西尖叫他的名字，那些吸住他的肉墙狂乱痉挛着。这就是她的高潮？或许这可以作为一个男孩的荣誉，应当给他脱去纯真的鸡巴一个吻。  
他即将射精，意识混乱地抵达巅峰。心跳在血管里冲撞，他下意识屏住呼吸——直到那个婊子毁了一切。  
可能她是想抚摸他留在洞外的阴茎底部，可能她只是想关照Mac的卵袋，无论如何她用惹是生非的贱手划开紧绷在他大腿上的内裤布料，深深探进了缝隙之中。  
“妈的。”Mac睁大眼睛，两对视线同时冲撞在一起，浪潮般的快感拍碎在礁石上化为乌，黛西脸上的震惊和疑惑像刀子那样捅软了他的鸡巴，而那只指甲闪亮的手却烫伤般缩回到她胸前。“那是什么？”  
Mac只想大声辱骂。立即撤回身体，不去搭理她的问题，他低下头拽起裤子拉链，甚至放弃整理皮带就翻身下床。  
踢开靴子上散落的鞋带，他啐着离开那团凌乱的被褥和上边双腿大张的女人，踏着步子几乎是摔门离去。  
有些幼稚，但愤怒是他的恐惧被激发后的唯一反应。  
黛西一声不吭，没有说出任何挽留的话，他也不认为自己想听到那些垃圾。  
刹车的高潮让易燃物在他每寸皮肤下劈啪作响，穿孔的外在下则是秘密被撕破时产生的恼火。  
和女人比，Mac Garcia多了根阴茎，既没有硕大的乳房，也不柔软，或者愚蠢，或者脆弱。  
和男人比，Mac Garcia也许仅仅只是，多出来一个无关紧要的阴道。


	2. Chapter 2

黛西的男友是杰顿，一个比她大五岁以上，和任何这年纪的其他男人同样粗糙颓废的家伙。  
Mac当然认识他，这个破败又封闭的小镇上几乎每个人都从踏进小学起开始互相眼熟。另外，如果你把书扔到老师脸上，你就会变成大红人。  
杰顿看起来很结实，但还攀不上健美。他不算胖也不算瘦，沙色的头发不够浓密也没有秃顶，Mac经常见到他带着黑色的棒球帽，仍然在太阳底下眯着眼。  
普通……他只是很普通。  
那些平凡，胆小，甚至不敢在天色太晚时踏进Mac老爹开的酒吧的男人，Mac不能说自己会瞧得上这种怂包。  
过去了一周时间杰顿才把他堵在回家路上，更自满些的话，Mac会说目前一切都在他预料之中，尽管他有点对黛西那个婊子感到愤怒。  
直觉告诉他杰顿不是来质问什么的，起码不会一味地乱发脾气然后抛出大堆无用的威胁。拜托，像这样跟一个孩子计较？太丢人了。  
“Mac。”杰顿叫住他，男孩跷起脚尖，随意地把路边石子挑飞出去，弹在了男人沾灰的裤子上。  
他俩都低头看向那块滚开的石头，杰顿没对此发表评论，他从口袋里掏烟然后放在嘴边，抬高的手甚至带着点神经质的颤抖。  
“我们得谈谈，就在我家。”与此同时，他擦亮了打火机。  
Mac用手指掠过被汗液微微打湿的刘海，眯起眼用Garcia式的阴沉表情瞧他。“认真的吗？”  
杰顿点点头，“必须如此。”他侧过身让路，偏头对身后的破卡车示意。  
咬住嘴上干裂的死皮，Mac咽下喉咙里咕嘟的嘲笑声。他的年龄已经足够大了，大到可以和女人鬼混，但也不够大，不足以承担一些无聊的责任。  
不过，男人不会逃避谈话。他想说“我宁愿站在这里聊”，又不想让自己看起来像在寻找借口。  
于是他上了车，副驾驶的椅子又塌又硬，像个被蒸发掉填充物的坑。忽视了安全带靠向椅背，他用手指漫无目地抹着车窗的边沿。杰顿坐进车门，脱掉帽子耙了几下头发，什么也没说。  
Mac以为杰顿至少会在路上寒暄几句，打破这种尴尬又让他不适的沉默，为即将到来的话题进行预热，然而握住方向盘的男人只是连屁也不放。  
这是好事，Mac确实从没把他归进能言善辩的类型里，看来以后也用不着。  
Mac几乎认识镇里所有人，能把名字和脸对上号，大致说出他们间的关系。但他没有兴趣了解更多，就像从其他每个人身上学来的那样，这种行为，在别的地方或许会被称为“冷漠”。  
没完没了的苍蝇，无穷无尽的沙子石头，干旱的峭壁，黑蓝色的、红色的、黄色的、浅蓝的天空，偶尔路过的蜥蜴和蛇。破旧的房子和二手车，不论是谁生下来就知道自己的使命，在童年时期花时间学会放弃不切实际的梦想，然后像拖着磨盘的驴那样开始转圈。这里没有期望，没有未来，只有断续的游客因为疲惫或者其他无法继续赶路的原因会短暂停留。  
早点切掉四处刺探的兴致，才不会太早开始觉得无趣。  
杰顿的房子从外边看起来和Mac的家很像，话又说回来，这里的建筑造型都非常低劣并雷同。率先从车里下去，Mac捋下卷在肩上的T恤袖子，看着杰顿打开房门。  
匆匆扫了几眼，或许对一个独居男人来说情况还算不错，没有女人的东西，Mac弯了弯嘴角。  
杰顿走向大茶壶，倒了杯水递给他，Mac舔舔唇，完全无法拒绝。从某种程度上来说，他有点喜欢人类照顾更年幼孩子的本能。  
杰顿盯着他，双手抱在胸前，看着他把空了的杯子放在桌子上，然后Mac不耐烦的挑起眉毛。“你到底想说什么。”  
他只是看着，面无表情的望着Mac。直到事情开始变得不对劲。  
没有人会误认Mac是个愚蠢的男孩，没错，尽管本地大多数人对Garcia家敬而远之，Mac的爸爸会说其中的敬重要大于恐惧。他仅是不愿意做“听话的”孩子，Garcia家不用会让人愚笨的教育方式，他们是狼，不听被他们撕碎的羊说的话。其他人太懦弱了，他们空虚地消耗自己的生命，他们当然会觉得那些追求真实生活的人是“异类”，可是又在私下里阴暗地羡慕。  
Mac不愚蠢。有那么瞬间眩晕感带来了被戏耍后的羞愧，接着迅速被灼烧的怒火吞噬侵占。  
“这他妈……”他没能完成这个句子，他从站立着的地方开始发抖，他控制不住自己的四肢，只用最后的力气死死盯住杰顿蒙着油和灰的脸，猛地瘫软下去。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mac不知道时间过去了多久，但这似乎没多大意义。他睁开几乎黏在一起的眼皮，额头上尖锐的抽痛让他皱起眉头。  
问题在于Mac习惯两三天都不出现在他爸视线里，他也没有任何关系亲近到能迅速注意到他失踪的人。Mac Garcia痛恨维持人际关系。  
正要收回手臂的动作被阻挠，心绪阴郁地转头看向手腕，上面是缠绕了几圈牢牢绞住的绳索。  
手和脚都是，被拉开大张着拴在床的四角。Mac的个头还不足以让他占满所有空间，绑在脚上的绳子活动性更强一些，也不够让他弯曲膝盖，手腕上的束缚则紧得让他甚至无法挺起上半身。  
像被困在陷阱中的动物那样挣扎着，热和焦急造成的汗从他的后背渗出蹭在身下的床单上，他全身上下是天杀的赤裸，想象老男人是怎么在他无意识时脱光他的衣服然后把他绑起来就足以让他被恶心地呼吸急促。热气蒸着他的额头和脖子，让那里开始变得湿漉滑溜。  
他妈的该死的杰顿。Mac没想过他敢这么做，这不单是犯罪更是挑衅，Mac不觉得自己是错的，以前的杰顿没有这种胆量。  
他是裸着的。这能说明很多情况，他的双腿张开着，垂下的性器团在一起，某个地方很隐蔽，但它不是不存在。  
杰顿从黛西那个婊子哪儿听了什么？他不喜欢这样想，然而他也不能去赌杰顿的良心。有些事是秘密，有些人不仅好奇秘密，还喜欢利用秘密。  
徒劳地挣扎甚至没让床晃动几下，反而使被勒住的皮肤摩擦得很疼。努力后仰起头四处张望着，Mac看见自己的衣服被堆在床头后的椅子上，周围没有任何能帮得上忙的东西。  
停止了继续自虐般地扭动，他盯住刷漆最完整干净的天花板平复呼吸，门就在这时响了起来。  
他的视线和杰顿的撞在一起。  
克制住喉咙里混乱含糊的咆哮Mac大声叫起来，肆无忌惮喷发他的怒火。“放开我，你他妈的变态！”  
杰顿走进屋子，关上门，他把手里提着的东西放在圆桌上，摘下头顶的棒球帽。  
“安静，Mac，不然我只能把你的嘴堵上。”  
哈哈。Mac嘲讽地发出无声讥笑，他很惊讶杰顿还没有这样做，如果对方有过一分钟认为他会毫无反抗的屈从，那真是大错特错。  
“想要我感谢你吗？”  
杰顿停下了编起袖子的手看他一眼。“我觉得确实如此，孩子。”  
诚实地说，Mac也认为光着身子被绑在床上的人没有要求平等的权利——除非那个人是Mac。  
“放了我，否则不管你要做什么，我发誓你都会被报复得很惨。”  
杰顿恢复了像木头般的安静，他继续解开衬衫的扣子，里头的背心有几处深色的汗渍，他向床边走来，Mac咬紧牙关不让自己疯狂咒骂。  
正如他没把杰顿当成可以沟通的对象，看来杰顿也是同样。他的手轻而易举放在Mac张开的大腿上，在Mac几乎弹跳起来的抽动中上下抚摸。  
“我知道你的秘密，Mac。刚听到的时候我甚至不敢相信。”他的视线落了下来，停留在Mac的性器上。“不过现在我确认了，Mac，你很特殊，真不可思议。”  
Mac想踹这个杂种一脚，皮肤上的摩擦让他毛骨悚然，更不用提这些话里的意味。Mac Garcia的确很特殊，但不是他妈的在这种地方，他怨恨这种特殊。  
“Mac，你……”指头粗短的手摸进了腿缝里，若有若无的碰着他的阴囊，在他稀疏的毛发上搔动。“事后想想，我就知道是这样，你很漂亮……对男孩来说太漂亮了，没道理是个男人。”  
冒失又过度意淫的蠢话，Mac没想到他有这么白痴。  
那些手指蹭在了阴囊下面，按住那对紧闭扁平的唇。“无论如何，你可不能错过这个。”  
Mac在脑子里尖叫，他从胸腔里咆哮着想跳起来揍扁这男人的鼻子，割烂他的嘴把所有他说过的话塞回那个肮脏的窟窿里。“不要碰我！”他愤怒地想尽可能躲开杰顿的触碰，下意识把口水吐在男人脸上。  
杰顿用袖子擦掉那些唾液，暂且没有生气，Mac看得出他并非不在乎，那很好，说明Mac想表达的意思他体会到了。  
“Mac，你总是像个婊子你知道吗？”  
Mac正试图让双腿再并拢一些，最好能夹住中间的手。“你女朋友也是个婊子，你知道吗？”  
“well……”杰顿把手抽了出去，按在Mac的膝盖上。“我不会反驳你的。”  
他站起身，开始解开自己的腰带，这动作带给Mac巨大的压力和刺激。“我和她掰了，虽然我也没想过和她结婚，但是随便和其他人上床的女人显然不是个好妻子的人选，不是吗？她和我吵了一架，关于你的事……其实她不是故意的，只是说漏了嘴。”  
Mac再次几乎想笑，婊子之所以是婊子就是因为她们既愚蠢又不可靠。“所以你现在想干什么？你想操我？操一个十五岁的小孩？”  
男人顿了一下，然后把他脱下的长裤搁在旁边。“我以为你还是十四岁。不用想太多，当好你的枕头公主，我就像对公主一样对你。”  
他坐回床上，像条狗那样爬了上来。“不管我要做什么，首先就是让你变湿。”  
Mac感到杰顿身上散发出的热浪，带着汗臭味钻进他鼻子里，让他的骨头开始刺痛。Mac这辈子都没希望那个造成这一切的东西存在过，这可是大错特错，但是能怪他吗？他没有选择，兴许魔鬼钻进他妈妈的肚子里，和Mac的胎盘长在一起，这个错误就伴随他一同诞生了。  
他恨这个东西，他敢说在今天之后只会更恨它。  
杰顿用成年人的力气扳开他的膝盖和大腿，像嫌那块柔软的肉碍事般推起他的阴囊和阴茎，然后用拇指划过唇缝。  
那地方……是莫大可耻的绝对敏感。Mac的呼吸开始磕磕绊绊，他看不清杰顿的动作，也不需要去看就能知道，汗珠在他还没冒出胡茬的嘴唇上堆积，让他鼻尖发痒——直到那里被撕开。  
操。他在心里谩骂，杰顿粗糙的手指推开天生就是两瓣但从未分离过的阴唇，让接触到空气的会阴整个开始不受控制地蜷缩。  
“好小……”杰顿盯着他那里目不转睛。  
‘好小’。Mac不清楚他到底指什么，作为青少年，他唯一见过的女人下体就是黛西的，而且也没功夫仔细打量。当然，奶子他见过许多，从那些乱七八糟但唾手可得的色情杂志上，话又说回来，乳头并不稀罕，女人有，男人也有。除了手感不错以外，他一直不太懂那些男人们对女人胸口这两坨脂肪的深深迷恋。  
干燥的指头分开那条缝隙，挤着里头脆弱敏感的小唇瓣就仿佛那是个玩具而不是他妈的长在Mac身上的肉，Mac的内脏开始紧绷，细微的电流顺着手指抚摸的痕迹打在他的下半身，用牙齿咬住下唇，他从来没被这样羞辱过。  
最糟糕的是，Mac能察觉到少量湿润的东西从身体里滑了出去。他湿了，像个贱人一样在绑架他的男人手指底下发骚。  
“反应真强……你玩过这里吗，Mac？”用指腹搓着那里，沾了体液后的动作开始变得轻松顺滑。  
“去你妈的。”这就是Mac能给出的全部答案。  
杰顿收回手掌，打量上头略微拉出细丝的薄薄粘液。“我不想弄伤你，这点程度还不够。”  
男人突然低下头，单手再度撑开那个无助收缩的柔软驼峰，接着把下巴凑了上去。  
Mac的小腹在那一秒开始疯狂抽搐，从内在生长而出的力道下坠着钻出他脆弱的密地，因为杰顿把舌头放在了那里。  
他几乎不能再呼吸，茫然的短音从嘴角掉出，一些猥亵的声音从两腿间响起，这个他妈的狗屎混球在舔他。  
湿热的肉帖在他的阴囊下面，顺着裂隙的走向滑动，把口水涂在发热酸痒的细肉上，舌头很软，但是比他的逼要坚硬。更多热液从被推开的褶皱里溢出，几乎是被杰顿的舌头卷走。  
Mac没想到他会轻而易举的崩溃，他拱起腰挣扎着，因为他受不了那里传来的见鬼的快感。  
他被浪花打碎在石头上，恶魔的诅咒淫贱卑微的屈从在一条普通的舌头之下。Mac张大口用力吸气，他试着不要发出任何会让杰顿感到得意的声音，但不管他打算怎样做，被舌尖推挤打湿着的地方都毫无反击之力。  
太快了，他妈的刺激太多了，他猜测这不是杰顿的功劳，任何人或者任何舌头都能简单随意地让他变成现在这样，让他想张开大腿用屁股操他们的嘴。这只是简单的舔和品尝，然而他已经崩溃了。  
他不清楚这是什么感觉，甚至尚未反应过来，剧烈地痉挛迅速穿透他的腿间，搅乱他的脑子，意识在好几秒时间内荡然无存，所以他猜测那是高潮，他的阴道被迫发生了第一次高潮。  
Mac盯住天花板，让肋骨反复地撑开皮肤。杰顿住了嘴，把胡子上的口水擦在手背上，空气在他湿透的地方显得发凉，那么他已经够湿了，湿到足够让这男人满足。  
Mac无视了那地方十五年，不出意外的话他打算继续无视下去，尽管它有时候会毫无征兆的淌出点黏糊糊的东西……Mac对此没有丁点好奇。那东西长在他身上永远、永远只是个碍事的丑陋赘肉，病态的部件。  
假如这就是它被赏识后的表现，如果这就是婊子们的高潮，Mac忽然有些对自己能否活着离开这里产生了动摇。


End file.
